


Кода к 9.05

by Marina_ri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Traits, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Season/Series 09, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гепарды. Определенно — это выкрашенные бронзовой краской изображения гепардов в прыжке висят над кроватями в мотеле. Дин ставит на снежных барсов, но откуда он вообще выкопал такое? Где барсы, а где Оклахома, ну? Не складывается у Дина с животными.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кода к 9.05

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: при определенной точке зрения может считаться зоофилией )))   
> Написан на день рождения Addie Dee!

Гепарды. Определенно — это выкрашенные бронзовой краской изображения гепардов в прыжке висят над кроватями в мотеле. Дин ставит на снежных барсов, но откуда он вообще выкопал такое? Где барсы, а где Оклахома, ну? Не складывается у Дина с животными.  
  
Сэму хочется смеяться. От того, что никто из них не умирает, от того, что у них есть дело, от периодически возникающего щекотного ощущения: будто кто-то гладит изнутри, водит по внутренностям теплой ладонью, забирает боль, ломоту и страх. Должно быть, так и чувствуется счастье. Ага, такое вот дурное, простое, обычное — с мотелями, с застиранными простынями и с братом на соседней кровати. Брат как бы невзначай сползает с этой самой кровати на коврик, устраивается там с ноутбуком, нюхает воздух настороженно, разворачивается резко к двери и скалит зубы на шум: пожилая пара из соседнего номера проходит под окнами, громко ругаясь.   
  
Нет, Сэм вовсе не железный, и он смеется, хохочет в полную силу, запрокидывая голову, задыхаясь, хлопая себя по коленям, и их свидетель безудержно лает, словно бы вступаясь за своего сородича, за Дина, о-о-о, это же тронуться можно!  
  
— Фас, чувак! Будь хорошей собачкой, покусай Сэма, у него слишком хорошее настроение, — без намека на иронию, замечает Дин, переползая с коврика обратно на кровать, и все еще подозрительно косясь за окно и принюхиваясь.  
— Тиши, Полковник, тише, хорошая собака, иди сюда!  
  
Сэм треплет пса за холку, хлопает по крепким бокам, ерошит шерсть за острыми торчащими ушами. Мокрый нос тычется в ладонь, и — словно очередная фантомная рана затягивается внутри — накрывает дурацкой детской радостью от того, что рядом такое вот классное животное, принимает тебя, хочет играть, и тяжелый лохматый хвост виляет из стороны в сторону: Полковник радуется, подставляется под ласку, скулит и демонстрирует в собачьей улыбке острые зубы.  
  
— Дин, да ладно тебе! — почесывая выпуклый собачий лоб, оправдывается Сэм. — Смешно не то, что ты пес, а то, как ты пытаешься с этим бороться.   
  
Дин молчит слишком долго, и Сэм опасливо косится на него. Брат сверлит их четвероногого свидетеля таким взглядом, будто готов разодрать зубами его шею.   
  
— Никого я не ревную, блохастый ты мудак! — рявкает Дин, и Сэм ловит себя на самоубийственном желании кинуть брату мячик, ну просто, чтобы развеселить.   
— Так, — говорит Сэм вместо этого, — У нас есть пара часов до темноты, потом в «Авангардную кухню». Расслабься.  
  
Полковник лениво отходит к двери, сползает сонно на пол, зевает и кладет голову на лапы, демонстрируя скуку всем своим крупным овчарочьим телом.  
  
— Боюсь даже представить, что будет, если я расслаблюсь, — ворчит Дин и яростно чешет себя за ухом.  
  
Все, каюк, Сэм не может больше держаться. Он подсаживается к Дину на кровать и осторожно кладет ладонь ему на шею.  
  
— А что будет? Правда, скажи, чего тебе хочется? С чем там ты борешься?  
  
Чесать Дину… холку… странно. Короткие волосы на затылке колют пальцы, шею стремно поцарапать ногтями, если переусердствовать, но брат в экстазе прикрывает веки и бормочет неразборчиво:  
  
— О-о-о, вот так, вот так, умница Сэмми, давай, не тормози…   
— Валяй, Дин. Рассказывай. Ну прикольно же, когда еще такое будет?   
— Ах ты су-у-ука! — стонет Дин, подставляясь под ласку головой, шеей, всем телом. Он приоткрывает рот и дышит часто, и жмурится.  
— Выпусти зверя, — шепчет Сэм на ухо, искушая и заползая свободной ладонью Дину под рубашку, задирая пальцами футболку.   
  
Нынче Сэм — экстра-мега-крутой спец по почесыванию животиков. Все это должно веселить до колик, да вот только размазанный под лаской, растаявший, откровенный Дин, который разваливается по кровати, доверчиво позволяя Сэму водить кончиками пальцев по его твердому животу, вдоль рыжеватой полоски волос от пупка и вниз, под джинсы, кружить по солнечному сплетению, по груди — вызывает странную щемящую теплоту в сердце. Дин то ли кряхтит, то ли скулит, облизывает губы да так и оставляет кончик языка торчать наружу.  
  
— Тебе действительно хочется обнюхивать задницы? — чтобы не размякнуть окончательно, нарывается Сэм, и даже не успевает поймать мгновение, за которое оказывается на полу.  
  
Дин лежит сверху, крепко сжимает коленями и рычит прямо в лицо, держит за шкирку плотно.  
  
— Любопытный Сэмми, так важно знать, чего мне хочется?   
  
Ремень со свистом вылетает из шлевок.  
  
— Спрашиваешь, в чью задницу меня тянет ткнуться мордой?   
  
Джинсы съезжают по бедрам, обжигая жесткими швами кожу.   
  
— Догадываешься, на какую сучку я засматриваюсь весь день?   
  
Трусы рвутся с треском, и Сэма крупно трясет от животного напора, от стихийного агрессивного желания Дина, от его оскала, от обрывочных лающих слов. Такого они еще не проходили. Миллион и один способ хотеть Дина: хотеть его старшим, сильным, крутым. Хотеть его слабым, человечным, ломким. Хотеть лишь его тело, хотеть его душу, хотеть его преданным, хотеть его врагом, хотеть его кроваво и обескровленно, нежно — до истерики, грубо — до агонии. Хотеть, болея, хотеть, выздоравливая. Хотеть его — сучкой?  
  
— Скули для меня, — требует Дин и прищемляет зубами шею, не заигрывая, не лаская, не понарошку — в полную силу.  
  
Да.  
  
— А ты подбери хвост и сотрись отсюда, кобель!  
  
Сэм успевает увидеть, как Полковник вскакивает и резво трусит в ванную, умудряясь, не иначе как хвостом, закрыть за собой дверь. И Дин переворачивает лицом в пол, вздергивает на четвереньки — ну да, по-собачьи — обнимает одной рукой под животом, привлекая, притягивая к себе. Зубы снова смыкаются на шее, жаркий язык зализывает укус, Дин тяжело и часто дышит в ухо, толкается сзади, еще не засадив, не натянув, просто бьется бедрами, вибрирует рычанием. Сэм приподнимается, выгибается, горбит спину, смотрит из-под локтя: Дин остается в джинсах, трусах и ботинках, только ширинка расстегнута и потемневший бордовый член вызывающе торчит наружу.  
  
Его хочется — кровь бьется в висках, в ушах, глушит. Его хочется — бездумного, рванувшего за инстинктами, спаянного с животным сознанием, но все такого же — Дина. Его так хочется, что Сэм, пытаясь не порвать кожу, зажатую зубами брата, плюет на пальцы и заводит руку назад, смазать себя. Вряд ли Дину-самцу придет это в голову.  
  
— Не дергайся, Сэмми, — клацает Дин зубами над ухом, — Вылижу.   
  
Сэм поперхивается воздухом, когда жадный язык тычется в задницу, кружит мокро вокруг дырки, лижет лакающими ненасытными мазками. Дин фыркает по-собачьи, кусает за ягодицу, наполняет своей слюной щедро, разводит Сэма с такой силой, будто пытается разломить его надвое, дышит жарко внутрь и лижет-лижет-лижет.   
  
Скулеж сам рождается между плотно сжатых губ, и Сэм крутится, дергается назад, на лицо Дина, на его язык, на зубы, выворачивается изнанкой, качает задницей, как гребаная стриптизерша.   
  
— Хорошо, Дин, хор-р-ро-о-о-оший, Дин, еще, Дин, еще, горячий мой…  
  
Несомненно, вся эта собачья Инуитская заклинательная хуйня оказывается заразной — через слюну, или пот, или кровь — по шее течет щекотно и мокро после укусов.   
  
— Поговори еще! — урчит Дин и хлестко щелкает пальцами по дырке, заставляя вскрикнуть от болезненного непредвиденного сюрприза.  
— Заткнуться? — уточняет на сбитом дыхании Сэм, слегка путаясь в ощущениях.  
— Да нет же, — неожиданно мягко шепчет Дин, протягивая себя вдоль всей спины, впитывая пот Сэма футболкой, — Правда. Поговори.  
  
Он прикусывает легко мочку уха, и как назло — все слова растворяются на языке в сладковатой от ожидания слюне. Член тяжелый, горячий, неуклюже-большой, и странным образом кажется: стоит за двоих сразу. Каждая резкая, каждая шелковисто-невесомая ласка Дина вызывает изнутри почти религиозный восторг и трепет, словно Сэм впервые ощущает свое тело… Таким. Таким желанным. Любимым, блядь. Необходимым. Словно у него вообще впервые стоит.   
  
Хочется фыркнуть от бредовых мыслей, но Дин возвращается со своим щедрым языком вниз, и Сэм направляет его, подгоняет, воет:  
  
— Глубже, Дин, ох, лижи… Лижи меня, да, так, ох. Мокрый, сладкий. Так. Возьми на пальцы. У тебя есть пальцы, дурак, или уже лапы, а? Ах ты-ж…   
  
Сэм утыкается лбом в скрещенные локти и задирает задницу так высоко, как только может, разъезжаясь коленями на вытертом линолеуме. Сзади слышится почти неотличимый от животного взрык, и член заполняет разом, безжалостный, здоровенный, знакомый.   
  
Дин движется в необычном ритме, трахает короткими резкими движениями, быстрыми, слишком быстрыми сразу, и приходится ловить его собой за член, сжиматься, удерживать внутри дольше. Потому что такой прицельной атаки Сэм просто не выдержит, это слишком, и поза — слишком удачная, слишком правильная, Сэма без проволочек швыряет в жгучий, болезненный оргазм, но он зависает на кромке, успевает удержаться. Честно, он еле терпит, стискивает кулаки, на пределе воли не касаясь себя, чтобы не оборваться быстрее, чем надо, чем Дин насытится им.   
  
Момент, когда он срывается в яростную дрочку, вылетает из памяти начисто. Вот он только царапал ногтями пол и почти вслух умолял себя: «Не трогай, не трогай, не трогай!», а вот уже трахает собственный кулак и горло сорвано от воя.   
  
Впрочем, нет, это Дин, это Дин — воет, победно, громко, триумфально, бесхитростно-радостно, и Сэм плавится от горячего в заднице. Дин наклоняется низко, прикусывает загривок и накрывает член поверх ладони. У Сэма нет сил даже на стон. Он кончает под удовлетворенное урчание, и мокрый язык Дина кружит по ушной раковине.   
Когда Сэм пытается сняться с члена, Дин следует за ним резко, сжимает плечо.  
  
— Тихо, стой. Надо подождать.  
— Чего, Дин? Мне бы выгнать нашего свидетеля из ванной, сходить в душ и пора собираться, нам в центр города ехать.  
— Нельзя… надо ждать… — упрямо ворчит Дин, приклеиваясь к заднице Сэма, не давая сдвинуться ни на дюйм.   
  
Слишком хорошо, чтобы собирать мозги в кучу и формулировать возражения, и мысль о том, что Дин думает — у него там узел, и невозможно выдернуть член, даже если хочется — не вызывает желания стебаться.   
  
Брат довольно сопит в ухо, не взирая на свой психологический узел, и Сэм тянет руку назад, гладит, водит вверх-вниз по затянутому в джинсу бедру. Хороший, хороший, такой классный Дин. Надо непременно сохранить рецепт фиолетовый бурды и текст Инуитского заклинания.   
  
Бронзовые гепарды на стенах ловят гладкими боками отблески тусклого электрического света, и знойное удовольствие циркулирует по венам вперемешку с радостным чистым успокоением.


End file.
